


Interfaith

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Holidays, Interfaith, Memories, Prompt Fic, Some Character Presences Implied, Traditions, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Now they're free, are finding their own way to celebrate the Ordinaries' festivals, even if they don't always know the actual traditions. (The summary is the prompt.)





	Interfaith

It takes time for Alec to do the digging he needs to do to figure out what any of these holidays mean. Then every time he thinks he gets it, he just doesn't get it.

Nothing's made him feel weirder and yet more at home at the same time as the night the X5s told him about the Blue Lady and then he found her in a book of Christmas traditions.

It was like seeing a ghost.

So if she belongs to them, maybe....

They don't light a tree. They don't want to be seen, and it's much too late for easy elecricity these days. They take a vote and light an old battery-operated electric menorah one candle at a time and perch The Blue Lady nearby. Each night for eight nights, they say hello to Ben and tell him they're trying with this whole Blue Lady thing, but they're not sure anyone but Ben can do her justice.

They huddle together in the mostly-dark, and Alec thinks maybe he could have pawned some of their supplies for some better food, but he's absolutely sure he doesn't know how to explain these x5's tradition of the Blue Lady to anyone without someone getting super upset.

So the food's not great--the usual canned beans and stuff of that nature, like MREs.

But they have each other, and the maybe-candles, and the Blue Lady, and it makes some of them feel at home, seeing a ghost or not.


End file.
